Why The Stalking?
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Blake's been sticking to Yang like glue since their reunion. Yang doesn't notice at first. Because hey she loves having Blake around. But when she finds the faunus right outside her door one morning looking like she'd slept there she starts to worry about Blake's constant presence. What's the reason for this silent stalking? Prompt given by TheHuntress77.


**This was a prompt given to me by TheHuntress77. Summary basically explains the prompt.**

Yang didn't notice it at first. Afterall the change was miniscule to start with. Being in the same room most of the time, passing her in the corridor when she went somewhere, or just sitting close at the dinner table, Blake was there for all of it. It was all things that could be overlooked thanks to the house they lived in for now in Haven. So of course Yang ignored it, just happy Blake was with her again. And since they were on better terms than they were before their talk, having Blake close just reassured her that she was there to stay. But then, when the time for leaving Haven closed in, it all just, is escalated the right word?

When they were in the same room, which seemed to be all the time now, Blake got closer to her until she was almost behind her. And she stayed there until Yang left the room. Though even when she left, Blake followed, albeit at first at a distance, but getting closer to walking right behind her each time. And then she'd stand and watch her train, sometimes even offering to spar with her or simply hand her a water bottle. And to Yang that wasn't that strange, they were getting into their old rhythm. At least that's what she thought Blake was doing anyway. Besides, she didn't mind, she loved having Blake around.

However when she opened the bathroom door for about the tenth time to see Blake standing there waiting for her for the _tenth_ time, she started to feel something wasn't quite right. Not even at Beacon had Blake stuck this close to her every waking moment of the day. Nor every sleeping moment, as she found her partner sitting on the floor outside her room one morning looking like she had literally slept there.

The weirdest thing though was that she didn't seem to realize anything wrong with this behaviour. Just looking up at Yang with that small timid smile on her face, getting up to greet her good morning. Her smile was so innocent Yang couldn't just straight out ask her what in the heck she was doing sleeping outside her door. So what else could she do but greet her back? While being very confused on the inside.

So she started to pay more attention, finding more and more things that were a bit odd. Like whatever Blake did, be it talking to someone else or being told to do something Yang wasn't a part of. She did it very quickly or made sure to always be in Yang's line of sight. And as soon as she was done walked up beside her again like it was the most natural thing to do.

Plus, now that she was paying more attention, Yang noticed how whenever she spoke to either Jaune, Ren or Oscar, Blake would just silently stare at the boy and look away when Yang gave her a glance. The how did she know Blake was staring? Well she'd been talking to each one in front of a window and she saw the reflection of her eyes being fixed on them. The only ones intimidated by this seemed to be Jaune and Oscar. At least now she knew why the two looked so nervous whenever they spoke.

Now Yang wasn't angry, but she was a bit worried. Why did Blake act so weird? Finally growing a bit tired of this silent stalking Yang decided to ask her about it. So after dinner one day she got out to the training area where no one currently was, Blake on her tail "as usual" When she heard the closing of the door she turned, arms crossing and catching the amber eyes with her own.

"Blake, can I ask you something?" Eyes alert and ears up Blake gave the slightest tilt of her head as she nodded.

"What is it?" She seemed so unaware, genuine curiosity shining from her eyes and Yang faltered. Maybe she wasn't doing it on purpose? Did she really just imagine things? Clearing her throat she nodded to the side for no real reason.

"You've kinda.. Well.. Alright I'm gonna start with saying that I'm not upset or anything." Blake's expression turned concerned, ears dropping.

"U-Upset? D-Did I do something wrong?" Seeing panic, Yang quickly uncrossed her arms and flailed her hands.

"No! Or, well I wouldn't say wrong just.. Well you've been acting weird and I'm just wondering why?" Now nervous, the faunus crossed her own arms around her stomach protectively.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." She said quietly, her expression telling Yang she knew exactly what she meant.

"Blake as I said I'm not upset. But you've been sticking to me like a cat on tuna, no pun intended.." Yang tried to be soft in her tone, hoping she'd calm her partner down. "I'm just wondering why that is.." Blake was silent, ears rising and lowering in time with her mouth opening and closing.

"Sorry, was I bothering you?" She finally said, looking up with a small smile. For some reason the smile seemed forced to Yang and she frowned.

"No, of course not. Blake listen it's not that it was bothering me I just-"

"Blake! Blake where are you? Your father is trying to kill Sun again get over here!" Ilia's voice came from the inside together with a lot of screaming and crashing.

"Not again, sorry Yang." Blake was scary quick in turning around and opening the door.

"Blake-" But the door closed and now Yang stood there with one arm stupidly reaching out for her partner that was no longer there. Standing there for a solid minute, she waited for Blake to come back but quickly realized she wouldn't. "Damn it.." She mumbled, rubbing her face with her left hand while the right clenched. That did not go how she would have liked. She wanted to discover the reason behind Blake's behaviour not inadvertently push her away again. "That's just great, well done Xiao Long you're a genius!" She scolded herself, now dead set on punching something to get rid of her frustration.

The next day Blake was definitely not back to her normal self. She was actually nowhere to be seen. And Yang blamed herself for scaring her away. Softly grumbling to herself she walked outside again, passed a bush but then halted. She turned her head, yup, those were definately cat ears popping out that bush.

"Blake?" She called, the ears disappearing and when she walked closer and pushed the leafs back there was no one. Blinking, confusion overtook her and she itched her head. "Am I seeing things now?" Though when she took a look towards the bush across the training grounds, there they were again. Eyebrows furrowing it took only five long strides and she was right in front of it, pushing the branches apart to once again find nothing. "What in all of Remnant.." She took another glance around but couldn't see them anywhere now. Only bushes and two trees. Sighing she brushed it aside, she really must just be seeing things. "With how much she's on my mind lately I guess it's to be expected.." She mumbled, going to train instead.

Though as the day went on it was scary how the faunus had just vanished. Yang started to feel a little anxious, looking over her shoulder and behind corners like she expected the faunus to just appear. Where was she? She didn't even come to dinner. Finally, Ilia came to them when everyone were in the living room.

"Have anyone seen Blake? She's not in her room and nowhere near you." She said, pointing to Yang. "And I haven't seen her all day." Ruby gasped.

"Did she run off again-ow!" Weiss elbowed her and nodded to Yang. "Oh I mean I'm sure she's just.. Hiding?" There was a silence. "Okay new mission everyone find Blake asap!" She shouted, going off in a trail of rose petals. And so everyone did, calls for Blake could be heard all over the Haven. Yang running around slightly panicked. Not again. She didn't run off because of yesterday right? No, she must be here somewhere.

 _Wait, I saw cat ears by the training area.. Maybe.._ She ran to the grounds, looking in the bushes but still no Blake. Growing anxious now, Yang's hand trembled a little and she turned back to the building. It was getting dark, the only real light coming from the few lamps around the outside. Cursing, Yang took a quick glance around.

"Blake!" She called desperately, ready to once again begin searching inside.

"Yang!" She halted at her name, turning but seeing no one.

"B-Blake? Where are you?"

"Up here!" Her sights were set on the nearby tree and she quickly made her way over and looked up. A big smile was put on her face when she saw those glowing cat eyes looking down on her in the darkness of the tree.

"Blake! Thank god.." She breathed out in relief. "What the hell are you doing up there? Everyone's looking for you."

"I.. I'm stuck.." Yang's thoughts blanked out, her expression doing the same. Blake's stuck in a tree. Blake, the _cat_ faunus is _stuck_ in a _tree_.

"You're.. Kidding right?" She asked blankly. There was a slight rustle, probably Blake struggling a little, and then a quiet-

"No.." Yang shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and pointy finger. She'd been worried sick and the reason Blake hadn't been seen all day was because she was stuck in a tree. How much more ridiculous could this get?

"Okay.. Okay fine I'm-I'm coming." She jumped, landing on the lowest branch and climbing towards those two spotlights which were Blake's eyes. Though as she got closer, she also saw the _reason_ Blake was stuck. Nothing silly like she was free but just couldn't climb down. No, it seemed somehow Blake's hair had gotten all tangled into the branches. And while it seemed she'd tried to get loose on her own it also looked like she'd only made it worse. Said girl looked embarrassed to say the least, not quite wanting to look Yang in the eye.

"As I said.. I'm stuck.." And, for the first time that day, Yang laughed, not caring for the glare that got sent her way.

"H-How did you even-"

"I don't know! Just please could you help me?!" Chuckling, Yang got in a better position, reaching out to start untangling the black hair from the evil branches.

"You have to admit this is ridiculous. I mean you had me worried sick and this is the reason no one's seen you today? It's pretty comical. Well would be if it hadn't made me so anxious." She said, concentrating her gaze on the job at hand but could still see the amber eyes give her a look.

"Anxious? Why?" Yang's smile turned sad, eyes looking away for a second before returning to her work. She was silent for a while, Blake waiting patiently for her to answer as she untied the last bit of hair.

"Well.. No one had seen you.. And I guess.. I was scared you'd left again.. Because of what happened yesterday.. I'm sorry by the way-" Blake, without turning too much so she could avoid pulling her hair, put her hand on Yang's, making her look up.

"I'm not going anywhere." Her serious tone had Yang's heart skip a beat, small blush appearing on her cheeks from the intense stare she gave her. Glancing down at the hand she could tell the faunus made it a point to mostly squeeze her robotic prosthesis. It just made her heart beat faster and she swallowed thickly. Looking up again she was thrown a little off guard by the smile now on Blake's face. "I will never leave your side again. Okay?" Blake's voice held sincerity and warmth, making the blonde believe her. She felt her face heat up, heart thumping. Shaking her head she tried to concentrate on untangling the last of the black hair.

"R-Right.." She mumbled, not trusting herself to make a coherent sentence. Hair now free Blake turned fully to the brawler, leafs rustling a little as she switched position on the branch.

"You okay?"

"You know you still haven't given me a explanation as to why you've been acting weird." Yang tried to switch the subject, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Blake sighed, rubbing her neck as she looked down.

"Yang I-"

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice made them both jump, Yang cursing as she felt herself losing her balance.

"Yang!" Blake called, trying to catch the brawler but failing. A couple curses and thumps later, Yang crashed onto the ground with a groan.

"Oh my-Yang you okay?" Hands going to her aching head, her eyes shifted to the one now beside her.

"Ruby.. Next time.. Just stay quiet when I'm in a tree.." She groaned, her little sister crouching down.

"Sorry.. But what were you doing up there? We're in search for Blake remember?" Before Yang could answer, said girl jumped down, Amber eyes clouded with a bit of worry as she walked up to Yang's other side.

"I'm here Ruby. Yang are you alright?"

"Oh, Blake!" Ruby exclaimed, happy to see her teammate safe and sound. Blake gave her a quick smile before returning her attention to the blonde who sat up.

"I'm fine. I've taken harder falls." Yang said, getting up on her feet, dusting herself off. She looked to Blake, there being a silent question in her eyes but before the faunus could even think about answering it Ruby spoke again.

"Well we should get back, tell everyone you haven't disappeared. Your parents are pretty worried." Blake's ears lowered a little, giving a short nod. She looked to Yang who had now turned her gaze away, small frown on her lips. Why couldn't Blake just tell her what's wrong? Opening her mouth Blake wanted to suggest they talk later but the blonde sighed, starting to walk back. "Hey Yang not gonna-"

"Sorry, I'm tired. Blake's still here that's all that matters." She cut her sister off, giving her a small smile before turning back round to walk inside. Ruby stood confused, glancing at Blake who had her eyes fixed on the door the blonde had disappeared through.

"You guys.. Okay?" She asked carefully, prepared for Blake to avoid talking about it.

"We're fine Ruby.. I'm just being an idiot. Can you tell my parents I'm fine? I need to talk to Yang, alone."

"Sure.. I'll let the others know not to go close to Yang's room." Appreciating the support, Blake gave her eader a quick hug before setting off after her partner. Meanwhile Yang had reached her room, feeling awfully frustrated. This really shouldn't bother her as much as it did. If Blake didn't want to tell her that's her business. Then why was she feeling so hurt? _Because once again, Blake doesn't want to talk to me about what worries her. Damn it, I thought we were over this. I can't help if she doesn't talk to me!_ Realizing she was just making herself more frustrated she shook her head and fell down on the bed. Thinking about just going to sleep and try to forget about the whole thing she closed her eyes.

"Yang?" They opened wide again however when the softest call of her name came from the door. Sitting up, she looked at it like she expected it to open or for the person beyond it to just appear in front of it. But all she heard was a small shuffle and slide, a sigh so deep she heard it through the door. "Yang I'm sorry.." Furrowing her brows she got up from the bed, slowly stepping up to the door. "You were-no you are right. I've been acting weird.. And instead of making you worry I should have talked to you about it before you even had to ask me. I wanted to.. Prove to you I wasn't going anywhere by being close to you.. I guess I went a bit overboard but I really just wanted to be near you. But instead today I contradicted what I was trying to avoid. Make you worried I'd left you.. Again.. And I'm sorry.." Hearing the small tremor in her voice Yang felt her heart clench.

"That's what this was about.." She mumbled, reaching out for the door and opened it, Blake sitting beside it hugging her legs to her. But upon hearing the door open her glistening amber eyes turned to the brawler, lip trembling a little as she spoke again.

"I'm sorry.." Yang felt herself deflate a little, her frustration forgotten. Each one of Blake's tears felt like a stab to the stomach and she gave a quick glance around the corridor before reaching out her hand.

"Come on.." She tried to be as gentle in her tone and facial expression as she could, waving her hand upwards so Blake would take the hint. Blake sniffed, but grabbed the hand offered, getting pulled to her feet and lead inside the room. As the door clicked closed Blake took a glance around. It was a two pair bedroom, two beds, however it seemed one of them held the parts for Ember Celica all over. Even in the dark Yang could tell where Blake's eyes were set and she smiled sheepishly.

"I was working on them the other day. And Weiss don't mind sharing a bed with Rubes in her room so I've had this room for myself for a while." She explained, leading her partner to the other bed to sit down. The moon outside helped in lighting the room enough so Yang wasn't totally blind. "Now.." She sat down, Blake sitting next to her. Leaning forward to put her hands on her knees she looked at Blake with a tilted head. "What you said.." Blake's ears lowered, eyes shifting away from Yang's for a moment before going back.

"I.. Since I came back.. And since you told me how much my leaving hurt you. Everytime I left your sight I always felt the urgent need to make sure I don't take too long.. Because I didn't ever want you to feel like I'd ever leave you again. So I started to make sure I was always in your line of sight."

"But if that's what bothered you why didn't you tell me? And for that matter wouldn't it have sufficed with being in the same room? You literally waited outside the bathroom for me.. And for that matter where does glaring at the boys everytime I talk to them come into this?" Blake blushed a little, wringing her hands together as she thought carefully of how to explain that particular behaviour.

"It started out as just being near you.. But then.. I just wanted to be closer. I kinda forgot how it felt.. And how addicting it can be.." Yang raised a brow.

"How what felt?" Blake sighed, tucking a hair behind her ear and looking away.

"You're probably not aware.. But even now, after everything, your aura is just as it used to be back at Beacon. Always emitting this warmth and light. I'd kinda forgotten how.." She hesitated for a moment, blush coming to her cheeks. "How safe and cared for I could feel by just being near you.." Yang blinked, looking down on her hands like she expected to feel this herself but really she hadn't noticed. "So.." She looked up again. "I started getting even closer because of my own needs to be close to you. Because I don't _want_ to be separated from you again. I don't want to lose you.. And when it comes to the boys.. I guess I wanted you to myself and I just naturally started to be protective.. Which is why I hesitated in telling you.. Thought you might find it.. I don't know.. Creepy?" It was Yang's turn to blush a little, despite the dark being able to see the small hidden meaning behind the words in Blake's eyes. Taking a deep breath she took a moment to let all Blake's words sink in. It sounded a lot like Blake actually.. _Well, let's test it out.._

"So.. What you mean to tell me.. Is that the whole reason behind this situation.. Is just that you want to be close to me? Because of guilt?" Blake shook her head.

"Not.. Only because of guilt. It's deeper than that.." Well that pretty much confirmed Yang's suspicion. "Yang.. I.. Before the fall of Beacon I really.. You mean a lot to me but I'm not sure if I should be saying this now if it's going to be a burden but.. I just.." Yang chuckled at Blake's attempt to convey her feelings. Shaking her head she scooted back on the bed, sat up on her knees then grabbed Blake by the shoulders and pushed her back. With a small yelp the faunus fell on her back, legs halfway onto it with Yang's hands pressed to the mattress on each side of her head, trapping her.

"It's okay. I get it. But.." Yang said softly, right hand softly gracing Blake's cheek as she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "If it's hard to say then don't. We have a lot of other things to worry about right now. I'm not sure my own feelings are as strong as they were at Beacon but I know they're still there. So.." She smiled softly and bumped their foreheads together. "Let's take our time.. Focus on the mission at hand and have each others backs like we used to and figure out how we really feel on the way." Blake was silent for a minute, just staring into the violet orbs like she was searching for something. But finally a smile came to her face and she lifted her arms to wrap around Yang's back.

"Alright.. But.. Can I sleep here? I.. Don't want to leave.." Yang smiled, nodding to the other bed.

"I can clear that away for you if-" But as soon as she made a move to get up, Blake's hold on her tightened and she shook her head, small blush on her face.

"No.. If it's okay I want to.." She seemed to hesitate to ask but her motives were clear. So, with a bigger smile, Yang rolled onto her left side, right arm up while her left was laid out.

"Come here." Smiling, Blake gladly scooted closer, Yang's arm wrapping around her waist while the other went around her head, fingers softly scratching at the base of her ears. Blake closed her eyes hands lightly clutching onto Yang's shirt, head tilting down a little so she was under Yang's chin. Chuckling at the move, reminding the blonde very much of a cat, she continued to scratch until she heard a low rumbling sound coming from the one beside her. "Are you purring?" She asked, amused and surprised at the same time.

"Sorry.. I know it's weird but when you feel as safe as I do right now it just happens." Yang shook her head, rubbing her nose against Blake's hair.

"No, no, It's not weird. I just didn't know you could do that. It's cute." She admitted, the purring growing louder at that, Blake snuggling into the brawler.

"Shouldn't we pull up a blanket?" Blake asked after a while, feeling drowsy. Yang, who was still pretty awake since she just couldn't stop looking at Blake's ears that kept twitching when she hit a certain spot in her scratching, chuckled.

"Don't need one. Like you said, my aura's warm." And at the words, Yang's aura flared, a soft and gentle glow coming from her body, warmth spreading from every spot their bodies connected. It felt like Yang's aura was melding with Blake's, not taking over but merely sharing it's warm glow. Blake breathed out, the feeling of safety and light overtaking her once more. Feeling her partner's body go limp with sleep, Yang kissed her head and whispered. "Goodnight Blake.. Don't leave me again okay?" She wasn't expecting a response but got one either way.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it. So I promise I won't." Both smiling, they soon went to sleep, ready to see where their relationship would go next.

 **Here you go TheHuntress77 Hope you liked this and hopefully it didn't take too long to make. Sorry if it sucks but you know.. Hopefully it didn't. And to all you other cubs, thanks for reading and feel free to send me prompts yourselves. I would do my typical AN note with Blake and Yang but they're currently off I'm not sure where and I'm left doing this alone. That and I'm feeling lazy.**

 **Love you all Wolf out!**


End file.
